VIBRATION: The Nova Slaying Shinigami 2
by Takamagahara2012
Summary: A new adventure starts with a distress call in a Chevalier base in Alaska. Seishin Samayou, Satellizer L. Bridget and the others are back in this action packed, fanservice filled sequel. With new characters, new enemies and new locations, Seishin and the gang are in it for the long haul. (OC x Harem) (Lemons and other anime characters included)


**(I only own the OC, not all of the cast of Freezing and Bleach.)**

**You all have waited... and waited... AND WAITED for the Premiere of VIBRATION: The Nova Slaying Shinigami 2, and now today's the day. What's up Taka-faithful, I hope you all had a Happy New Year! I have been working on at least half of this chapter early last year, but it had been put in the Back Burner since I was working on The Shinigami of Selenus for some time. Now, I can finally say this without any interruptions: Chapter 1 of V-TNSS2 is finally here!**

**For this chapter, I made an original starter for this story, which will slowly make its way into the first half of Episode 1 of Freezing Vibration. I'll be working on the other half of the Episode in Chapter 2. I don't have a name for that yet, but it'll come to me. Also, keep an eye on the story. Sometime later in the coming chapters, an Arc I would call Assassin's Gauntlet will come. I won't tell you more, but it'll come soon. **

**I hope you will enjoy this chapter, I had put my heart and soul into this while fighting the Writer's Blocks and for openings in my days to work on this. I'll be resuming production for The Shinigami of Selenus's 11th chapter on January 30 and maybe all through February. Until then, I'll see you all around the High Plains of Heaven!**

* * *

_**VIBRATION: The Nova Slaying Shinigami 2**_

**Chapter 1: A New Semester and An Invitation**

(Two Days after West Genetics was closed)

After the school was closed, a squad of people wearing white hazmat suits led by a woman of average height and somewhat slight build, though well-endowed wearing a royal blue top, a black knee-length skirt and her knee-high lab coat that covered her physique. Her black-tinted goggles hid her olive-colored eyes and her half hazmat mask covered her mouth, breathing like Darth Vader a little. Her mauve-colored hair that completely that covers her ears flowed through the air when she came out of the armored trucks and investigated the Ravensbourne Nucleotide for any remains from the 10th Nova Clash. From the school grounds to the damaged halls and elevator of the Nucleotide, to the destroyed doors where Maria Lancelot's Holy Remains were at. After hours of searching for any remains, they couldn't find much remains from the destroyed Novas.

"Anything?" The female leader asked.

"No, Dr. Ohara." One worker answered.

"Nothing over here." Another worker said.

"Keep searching, there should be some remains from the Nova Clash." The leader said as she continued walking by, monitoring her workers. "We need to find whatever we could find from the battle."

The female leader continued to look around until she approached the Nucleotide's control panel, and accessed the cameras to see what had happened. It was then when she saw the fight that broke. Her jaw was left agape while she removed her goggles when she saw two males, both carrying swords that they materialized. How such a thing like this that exists has left her astonished. Seeing that same ability that Pandora can do, happen with a male was a historical moment.

"This is history in the making she said!" Dr. Ohara cried as her eyes gazed at the young man. She watched as she watched the male Pandora as he fought against the rogue intruder. "A man, possessing the same stigmata we have is unbelievable! Make a copy of this recording. I wish to review it further."

Just then, she heard another voice; a female worker. When she went to see what she ...until one person has found something ...otherworldly.

"Scarlett, I found something!" One of the other workers called out. The leader of the group heard the female's voice and went over to the doorway of the Holy Remains' entrance. When she arrived, she saw what one of the workers have found: A piece of a sword's blade with dried blood on it, and on it was a faded green symbol of a multi-cross wrapped in a circle.

"This is perfect…" The woman; now named Scarlett Ohara said as she gave the fragment she found a closer inspection. Her eyes were widened and a smile was formed before she brought a scanner to see if the DNA in the dried blood is still worth investigating. When she scanned the sample, she noticed that the DNA within it is still alive.

"What do you see, Dr. Ohara." The female worker asked her.

"I see a Nova-free future that's waiting to start. " Scarlett answered. "If this goes well, a whole new evolution that's beyond Pandora and Novas will happen."

"When will that happen?" The same worker wondered.

"Well, my assistant…" Scarlett answered as she put the sample in an unbreakable container. "We'll get started soon. Right now, we'll have to focus on working on the E-Pandora project."

Scarlett ordered her group to pack up. As she returned to her van, she placed the container in an unmovable safe. Little did she know that the emblem on the blade began glowing, unaware of the dangers of what will happen in the near future.

(Present Day)

It had been a few months since the NOVA Invasion in Japan; the cities that were attacked were repaired, Summer's winding down and life resumed normally. Even South, North and East Genetics were back to their normal lives. West Genetics has also been restored completely from the damage the invasion had caused. The damaged gates were replaced with a new set, the elevators that were damaged by Bambietta in an attempt to save Sister Margaret and the others were repaired, and the entrance to the Ravensbourne Nucleotide was good as new.

The very morning, Satellizer and the others were all called into the auditorium when they all sat in their seats looking up at the large screen hanging over the stage. Everyone was rather puzzled at why there's a screen over the stage.

"Do you know what this is about, Kazuya?" Rana wondered. The carefree Tibetan sat back while fixing her ponytail, keeping it from getting caught in the seats.

"I'm not sure what's happening, but we're about to find out." Kazuya answered until Satellizer stepped in and sat next to the couple.

"Hey, Satellizer. How's your end of the Summer?" Rana asked the bespeckled blonde. Satellizer simply turned and sighed a little, which got them concerned for her.

"I haven't heard from Seishin in a while." Satellizer answered. She looked down feeling rather worried about her beloved soulmate. "Just a few days before the school year began, I last heard from Rukia that he's doing some important work in the Soul Society."

"Speaking of Rukia, when is she, Yoruichi, Nel, and Tier returning?" Rana asked her.

"They should be back later tomorrow." Satellizer answered, until Kazuya placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Seishin _will_ return, I know he will. Besides, if I know him, he does miss us, but he does miss you most of all." The male Limiter answered.

"Yeah, give it time. He'll be here before you know it." Rana added with her cheerful giggle.

Satellizer turned to Kazuya and Rana who smiled at the Second Year, trying to cheer her up. She remembered the time she first met him when she and Ganessa were fighting and again in front of the water fountain. She then remembered the number of times he saved her from other Third Years like Miyabi, Ingrid, even against Esdeath and her Jaegers. She even remembered the dates the two had gone on. Picnics, sparring sessions, even during the Pandora Prom. After remembering all of those wonderful moments. her depressed frown was then replaced with a calm smile. She took a napkin and wiped her teary eyes before fixing her glasses in place. After opening her eyes, she turned to Rana and Kazuya and nodded.

"Thanks for that." Satellizer answered before Esdeath, Raynare, and Kalawarner appeared. The three ladies of Esdeath's team: The Jaegers all sat on the right side, next to the Untouchable Queen. Esdeath sat next to her, followed by Kalawarner and then Raynare.

"It seems that our Untouchable Queen isn't the only one who misses our Shinigami Adonis," Esdeath said. "I know the feeling ...but don't worry, we'll get through this. He'll be back soon anyway. Besides, we shouldn't have our future wedding without our hero anyway."

Satellizer blushed a dark red when she thought of what their wedding would be like. Esdeath happily giggled at her reaction, before she gently placed her left hand on Satellizer's right shoulder.

"He'll come, Satellizer." Esdeath continued with Raynare and Kalawarner all agreeing with the Ice Queen. "Our beloved won't be away forever."

"Right." Satellizer said. Just then, everyone grew quiet as Chiffon and Ticy both walked up to the middle of the stage. The Student Council President and her assistant both grabbed the mics and turned it on before speaking out to the other students.

"Hello, everyone!" Chiffon greeted with her cheerful smile. "I hope you had a wonderful Summer break. I know most of us did. To our new first years, welcome to West Genetics and to our veteran Second and Third Years, we're glad you are back as well. Allow us to introduce ourselves: I am Chiffon Fairchild, your Student Council President."

"...and I am Ticy Phenyl, Vice-President of the Student Council." Ticy greeted alongside her. "We are here on stage because we have a brand new announcement."

Everyone began to murmur over what Chiffon and Ticy had said. Even they were wondering as to what the announcement would be. Even Arthur and his Pandora partner; whom he calls her his sister, Ganessa, were wondering on what could it be

"A new announcement?" Arthur wondered as it also catches Ganessa's attention.

"I'm not sure, but we're about to find out." Ganessa answered while she pondered over that very thought.

"Settle down, everyone!" Chiffon said as everyone began to turn their attention to the Council President and Vice-President. The brunette Third Year cleared her throat before continuing where she left off.

"Not only us, but we also have discussed it with Sister Margaret and here is what she has to say." Chiffon said.

"Sister Margaret had decided to share this with all of you from her office. Here it is…" Ticy held out a remote and dimmed the lights down, making the room slightly dark. Then she pressed the power button to turn the screen on and pressed play. At that moment, it shows Sister Margaret wearing her generous smile as she waved to the camera.

"Hello, students!" Sister Margaret greeted; her kind smile was worn in her face as she looked into the camera from the safety of her cabinet. "I hope you all had a good time this past Summer. So I have a very good idea to start off the new year, and I have Kisuke Urahara with me to explain this new thing to start this year."

Kisuke walks into the Headmistress's office wearing his school teacher uniform, his signature green and white stripe bucket hat, and usual happy-go-lucky smile. As he approached the Headmistress, he happily shook her hand and waved to the camera.

"Hello, students." Kisuke happily greeted as he took his bucket hat off. "Ever since the Carnival last time had been very successful thanks to all of our Second and Third Year Students, and to the two students tied for first place: Miss Satellizer L. Bridget and Seishin Samayou. Speaking of Seishin, he couldn't be here in time due to business, but he had already told me beforehand that he will return shortly."

"But do not worry, we have something you all might like to start off this year: This new semester's Carnival!" Sister Margaret announced which surprised everyone.

"That's right!" Kisuke continued. "This year's Carnival will have all Third Year and Second Years will compete against each other to reach the top six. The same score count from our last event. Each person gets 100 points at the start of each battle, 50 points for activating your volt weapon and 150 points after defeating your opponent, along with the points your defeated person has. But here's a twist…"

"Kisuke placed six buzzers hidden in the battleground." Margaret continued as she panned the camera to each of the buzzers hidden in each of the areas. "They will activate when each of them has the highest score of 20,000 or more. Whoever wins and gets the six buzzers becomes the top six!"

All the Second and Third Years cheered at this new style of their usual Carnival. Even Rana who was even thrilled to hear about it. Satella's eager but she's still a little quiet, hoping Seishin will return. She even hopes that this event will keep her mind occupied until it's done. Satellizer took a deep breath and looked back up at the screen with a determined look as Kisuke and Sister Margaret was finishing up.

"Alright students, starting today… there won't be any classes. Second and Third Year students, enjoy the day and train up and we'll see you all tomorrow." Sister Margaret said as she and Kisuke waved at the camera before it was cut off. At that same moment, Chiffon and Ticy returned to the stage with mics in hand. As Chiffon and Ticy were about making their finishing announcements, Kazuya pondered with a calm look about the Carnival.

"So, Satella. What do you think abou-" Kazuya was about to ask Satellizer, only to see an empty seat where Satellizer used to be.

"Satella?! Where she go?" Rana asked her partner. "This isn't like her to leave without letting us know."

"There's no need to be worried, Kazuya and Rana." Raynare called out. The raven-haired Lieutenant of the Jaegers calmly chuckled with her eyes closed for a few seconds. She shifted her violet eyes to the couple with a smile on her face. "If I know Satellizer, she's heading to do some training. Probably to get the feeling of missing Seishin out of her mind."

Raynare was right… Hearing about the Carnival soon arriving, and needing something to do to vent out her depression, Satellizer went to Kisuke's classroom and approached the door next to the whiteboard. She used a copy of the key that Kisuke made for her, opened the door and walked inside. When Satellizer stepped inside, she stood in the middle of the room with her eyes closed and fists clenched. She remembered the times she and Seishin spent training to perfect her fighting skills. She was even able to learn Nova Blood - Dual Mode thanks to him, and the holographic sentient versions of Kazuha Aoi and Maria Lancelot.

"_Time I start training once more." _Satellizer thought before she opened her eyes.

"Training Sequence, Initiated!" Satellizer said before the room itself hum a soft sound. Seconds after, she watched as the room materialized two people; it was none other than Maria Lancelot and Kazuha Aoi. The two Legendary beings smiled as they saw Satellizer in the same room as them.

"Satellizer, what a surprise." Kazuha greeted first.

"Hmmm, and it seems Seishin isn't back yet." Maria guessed. "He must be busy after all. So, what is it that you want, Satellizer?"

"I want to train… I want to get stronger before the Carnival begins. You don't have to hold back against me." Satellizer answered before she looked up at Maria and Kazuha with newfound confidence.

"Well, we do have some new training styles that Kisuke had added in case if Seishin or you are up for." Maria continued before she materialized her Anti-Nova armor. Large protrusions were generated from her back, a large metallic claw was formed in her right hand, and two floating shields appeared beside her. Satellizer was still surprised to see Maria in her Anti-Nova armor once more. She is the Mother of all Pandora after all, so Satellizer knew she would be very strong.

"The question; Satellizer, is… Are you up for this challenge?" Kazuha asked her as she materialized her mid-handled large sword in her hands. The two entered their fighting stances before the blonde bespeckled Pandora. Satellizer took her glasses off and put them on a panel that acts like a drawer. Her eyes; brimming with ambition, glared back at Kazuha and Maria before she materialized her mid-handled weapon in its Dual Mode. Unlike Kazuha's, Satellizer was able to tap into the weapon's power as her weapons opened up, revealing blue chroma from one tip to the other, powered by a blue ring-shaped core in the center. The blue chroma enveloped the edges of her blades

Kazuha and Maria were surprised to see Satellizer tapping into her weapon's power so easily; or that she was able to attain that power to begin with. Though they had only heard of it, it would have seemed that the 11th Nova Clash did more than just impact the students and the school last semester. Both Maria and Kazuha entered their stances when Satellizer entered her fighting stance before she charged in head-first. Sounds of blades clashing were made, while the other students were listening to Chiffon and Ticy's other announcements.

The next day came and all the Second and Third Years entered the Carnival's battlegrounds. Students like Ganessa smirking pridefully while standing in her starting point, Rana raring to go, Bambietta cracking her knuckles and both Raynare and Kalawarner preparing themselves. In their minds, they thought of only one goal, reaching the Top Six.

While sitting in with the crowd of students who didn't feel like participating, students like Kazuya, Akame and Kurome, Candice, Arthur, Elizabeth, and her limiter André Françoise all sat down watching what's about to happen.

"Hmm, some of them that we know are there, but where's Satellizer?" Akame wondered.

"I'm not sure, we know she couldn't say no to something like this." André answered. "When I was on my way to the dorm the other night, I saw lights flickering from Kisuke's office. I was thinking it might have been SARA working on a project."

"It's a training room that Kisuke had originally built for Seishin when he first arrived here." André and the others turned to see Rukia along with Yoruichi, Nel, and Tier wearing their West Genetics uniforms. "It seems that Seishin shared the training room with Satellizer during the last time here."

"Yeah, Seishin couldn't help but share." Yoruichi smirked with a happy chuckle escaping her lips before she and the others all sat down beside them. "He's such a gullible guy at heart."

"Rukia!" Kazuya cried as she happily waved to the young Limiter. "You all came back!"

"West Genetics is like our home away from home in a way." Rukia answered as she and Kazuya gave each other a High-Five. "The least we could do is come back and see our friends again."

"We also got a couple of students coming in a few days," Tier added. "Three of them came from Hueco Mundo, where Nel-Senpai and I reside at. Seishin knows them, and I'm pretty sure you'll like them as well. At the same time, we want to surprise him like last time."

"Interesting!" Rana said. "I wouldn't mind meeting them, whenever they're are coming."

However, everything was soon interrupted and silent when they felt the tension of another presence and the sound of boots clicking against the smooth cement floors with each step. As the students all turned to left side doors as it opened up, a silhouette of a tall female approached the entrance. The moment she stepped foot into the battleground, every student gasped at who the student is on the floating monitors. Her blonde hair covered the ambitious glare in her eyes while a soft breeze flowed through her battle-torn skirt, despite it showing off a little bit of her leg. It was none other than Satellizer L. Bridget.

"Whoa… Satella?" Kazuya gasped as he stood up to get a better look at the late arrived Second-Year. "Just what kind of training did she do to get her looking like this?"

Every student stood still as they watched the Untouchable Queen slowly walking towards her designated spot to stand. The silence from the audience was so quiet, that a piece of rubble broken off one of the broken buildings in the battleground could be heard. As Satellizer stood at her spot, she looked around; scanning the at the area before Sister Margaret took over the intercom.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Carnival!" Sister Margaret announced. "In this tournament, all Third Year and Second Years will compete against each other to reach the top six. We will soon see who the Top Six are on this screen, we'll see which one has the highest points.

"There are a few rules that we forgot to add in the previous announcements," Kisuke added, "and that is, Killing and underhanded tactics are prohibited. After thinking over the previous Carnivals, we decided to add this change. One of our students had once reminded me about who we are…"

Sister Margaret took a moment to remember a moment last semester. It was when Seishin was called to her office the day before the Carnival took place.

"Pandoras are fighters who use their gifts to combat the Nova, not to use it to kill other Pandora. So for that, we want to see a good fight between all the students." Kisuke added as he appeared; fashionably late as usual.

"That's right, Kisuke!" Sister Margaret added. "So with that, we'll start the Countdown!

"10!" Everyone cried. "9! 8! 7! 6!"

As everyone continued counting down, Satellizer closed her eyes and pondered, remembering one time she and he were training, Seishin said something to her, She remembered that moment when they both finished training after he showed her his Soul Reaper form.

(Flashback)

Seishin and Satellizer had just finished their training with Kazuha and Maria. They both came out of the training simulator with light beads of sweat covering their heads, towels around the back of their necks and energy drinks in their hands. Satellizer watched as Seishin finished drying his head; at that same moment, a question just popped into her head.

"Seishin, what was it like… being a Soul Reaper?" Satellizer asked him as it got his attention. "I know that when we were fighting, I had noticed some scars across your arms, and just a quick glance, a few scars on your chest."

Seishin remembered the first few days of his job as a Shinigami. He had been slaying hollows left and right with Rukia and Renji. Some of the hollows he had faced were tough, but not as tough as the Grand Fisher that Ichigo fought, and its lookalike when he first awakened his Soul Reaper powers. Seishin calmly smiled as he turned to Satellizer, he took her hand before nodding.

"Yeah, it was tough, sometimes tougher," Seishin said as he brushed the back of his head, "but that didn't stop me."

"Tell me, what motivated you to keep moving, despite the disadvantages? How do you always remain positive?" Satellizer wondered.

"It's because I have good people with me." Seishin answered which surprised her. "It's because of people like Rukia and Ichigo, Yoruichi, Kisuke, my parents, even Kazuya, Chiffon, Rana, and especially you, Satella. It's because of people like you that always give me strength, whether you're nearby or far, our bond always gives us the strength we need to overcome.."

"Seishin…" Satellizer was surprised that he even mentioned her name. Her heart skipped a beat and her eyes began to swell with tears. "I don't know what to say now."

"No need to say anything else, Satella." Seishin smiled as the two began walking out of the building. "You have that potential in you. I have faith that you'll unlock it."

(Flashback ended)

Satellizer took a deep breath, collecting her composure as everything grew silent around her. Her fists tightened and both her breathing and the scenery began to slow down. Her mental vision of Seishin and her friends cheering her on was the only thing that's on her mind. As she finishes recollecting her composure, the only thing she hears are the students counting down.

"5! 4! 3! 2! 1!" The students cried as they finished counting down. The buzzer rang and all the students immediately started running; Satellizer included.

As the Untouchable Queen continued to look for her chosen targets, she stopped and spotted a small slew of students charging towards her from the Northwestern side of the battlefield.

"I found the Untouchable Queen!" Satellizer heard another Pandora call out from behind as a large group of students were charging towards her. Even Audrey, Trish and Aika were in the group. The mass of students all surrounded the Blonde Second Year while said blonde remained calm and unmoved.

"You may be the heroine of the Nova War last semester, but things will change this time!" Aika cried as she twirled her chain Audrey manifested her poleaxe and Trish with her twin broadswords.

"We've been training like crazy since school closed for the Summer!" Audrey added. "We even had learned some new moves."

"I can't wait to pay you back for the last Carnival," Trish said as she began sharpening her own blades against each other. "Time for the Queen to be dethroned!"

Satellizer watched as those three Second Years and the mass of students all charged towards her. As she stood her ground, she materialized her single Nova Blood in her right hand.

"I can tell you three have improved, however…" Satellizer immediately used her No-Interval Double Accel and sliced their volt weapons. Then landed three quick chops to the back of their necks knocking them out, As she heard one of the students' battle cries, Satellizer turned her sights to the surrounding students and swung her blade around, releasing a shock wave that blew the mass of students away.

"I also trained vigorously, as well." Satellizer said before she saw another mass of students fighting from afar. Curious to see who's there in that swarm, Satellizer immediately ran towards them. A few minutes later, Satellizer arrived in time to see the students in that swarm, getting knocked back. Sounds of blades clashed in the middle of it all, and suddenly another Pandora was sent flying before landing beside Satellizer.

"Damn, that purple-haired exchange student is tough!" That Pandora said. "It's like she's possessed by a snake or something!

"Purple-haired exchange student? Wait, it couldn't be?!" Satellizer said before she into the air before landing in the middle.

Satellizer watched as more Pandora were knocked down. As she looked up, she saw the purple-haired Pandora. Once she turned around, Satellizer's thoughts were clear. That one Pandora that Satellizer can think of was none other than…

"Busujima-san?!" Satellizer called her as she took down another Pandora with ease. When Saeko turned, she recognized her.

"Satellizer!" Saeko said as she ran towards her with a calm smile on her face. The two ladies shared a handshake before Saeko continued. "I was anticipating you making your appearance here. Are you here to make the top six?"

"Yeah, I am. More importantly, when did you get here and why?" Satellizer asked her.

"I applied for the student exchange program days ago at East Genetics." Saeko answered. "As for why, well… You already know."

"Seishin." Satellizer smiled and laughed. "I figured, and I can't blame."

"So, since we're going for the Top Six, what do you say… Would you like to team-up?" Saeko asked her harem-mutual ally.

"Of course." Satellizer answered before she saw the other Pandora getting back up. Saeko materialized her Murata-Tou and Satellizer with her Nova Blood. "Let's do it, Busujima-san."

"Call me Saeko and it would be an honor, Satellizer." Saeko said before the two charged in and attacked the swarm. The two ladies attacked the swarm of students in synchronized unison. The two fought through within seconds before the swarm was down.

Elsewhere, Bambietta already has her hands full with stopping the swarm from advancing. The Bomb Maker used her Bakugaki and fired them at the groups, knocking them back with ease. Just then, three more students leaped in the air; each of them carrying a railgun, a bazooka, and a trident. Bambietta snorted as she used her Bakugaki Danmaku and fired it at them with such speed. The three quickly evade it, but it wasn't enough for them to evade the attack's quick tracking. The three tracking bombs struck the three Pandora from behind, knocking them out.

"Too easy." Bambietta said with a smirk on her face. "Thanks to my training during the Summer, my Bakugaki's tracking had gotten sharper and faster. Plus, my ability to create my bombs has greatly improved. I should thank Seishin once again for giving me the chance."

"Hey, Bambi!" The Bomb Maker turned to see Ganessa approaching the Jaegar member while sporting her signature Chains of Binding. As Ganessa was a few feet, she sensed two more Pandoras; one on each side. As the two reached her, Ganessa used her Accel Turn to jump high into the air, before she formed the flails on her chains into large weights, slamming them into the ground.

"Oh, well if it isn't The Angel of Confinement." Bambietta smirked as she and Ganessa both fist-bumped. Originally, the two wouldn't see Eye to Eye since their last Carnival, but after the recent Nova Clash and their Summer Vacation, they grew more open to each other and to other piers, especially around Seishin. "It seems your Chains have gotten an upgrade."

"Same with you and those bombs you make." Ganessa said which made the Bomb Maker chuckle. She formed six new balls of energy from her hands before she began juggling them with ease. "Glad I made it in time, especially since you took down your swarm.

"Glad you finished with yours. Since I'm working on getting to the Top Six, wanna team up?" Bambietta suggested.

"Let's show this Carnival how the Angel and Bomb Maker run this place." Bambietta smirked at Ganessa's answer as the two ran towards the center of the battlefield.

Elsewhere, Raynare and Kalawarner were working together in sync against the mass of students. The Angelic duo easily took down each opposing Second and Third Year that got in their way.

"The Second and Third Years had stepped up their game." Raynare said. "If they continue getting stronger, they'll be able to out-do us."

"New things are happening, Raynare." Kalawarner said. "New Second and Third Years are showing themselves and making their marks, and no sign of any Novas."

"So much is true, which makes all the more reason this semester is going to be interesting," Raynare said as the two shared a giggle. "Come on, I know Satellizer and the others are reaching for the Top Six. Let us be among those six."

"Right." Kalawarner nodded as she watched Raynare run ahead. Kalawarner closed her eyes and took a deep breath before following her.

An hour had passed and more than seventy percent of the Pandora were eliminated. Out of the remaining thirty percent, Satellizer and Saeko, Ganessa and Bambietta, and Raynare and Kalawarner took down the opposing Pandora and gathered their points. Wave after wave, everyone else all charged at the six students, but their efforts were fruitless as they were blown away by their combined attacks.

The six Pandora all arrived to the center of the area and looked up at the screen, Each of them accumulated a score of 21,000. They all nodded before they approached the buzzers and pressed them down in unison, making the alarm go off.

"West Genetics, we have our Top Six!" Sister Margaret cried. "Our Top Six are: Raynare Amano and Kalawarner Sakuma, Bambietta Basterbine and Ganessa Roland, and finally Satellizer L. Bridger and our new transfer from East Genetics, Saeko Busujima!"

The crowd roared in applause at the six chosen students who survived the Carnival. Though Satellizer was happy that she was in the Top Six, she still feels depressed. As she looked at the crowd, she couldn't find Seishin within the crowd. Feeling down, Satellizer left the battleground. Ganessa and the others were worried about her as she walked through the opened hall out of the facility.

Later that evening, Satellizer was in her dorm looking out at the view of the first quarter moon, wondering if Seishin is alright. She contacted his phone, hoping to hear his voice once more, but all she heard was his answering machine.

"Sorry that I couldn't come to the phone in time. Either my phone was destroyed and in need of a replacement, or I am on a mission. Leave your name and number, and I'll return as soon as I can," was what Seishin said on his answering machine. Satellizer grew depressed before she looked at her photo of her and Seishin before going to bed.

Elsewhere, in a governmental office, someone had watched the livestream of West Genetics' Spring Carnival as well as the recordings of the Nova Clash that happened in the Ravensbourne Nucleotide. The silhouette of an elder man of unknown age stood in front of his desk, watching every second of it through his amber eyes watched as Seishin displayed incredible powers. He tapped onto the screen on his desk and brought up Seishin's bio.

"Seishin Samayou… Hmm…" The elder man said.

The next day came as Satellizer had ordered her usual meal from Burger Queen. As she was about to find a table to herself, she stopped to see Kazuya, Kaho, who became a Second Year, and Rana sitting together. Feeling like she needs someone to talk to, she walked over to them with her tray in hand. Kazuya was the first to see Satellizer, so he moved down a little, for Satellizer to sit alongside them.

"Is everything okay, Satella?" Kaho asked her. "Kazuya told us what happened. You had left the battlegrounds feeling rather depressed. You even missed a party at Esdeath's manor celebrating you and the others making the Top Six."

"I'm not really in the mood to party." Satellizer answered. "Seishin hasn't showed up yesterday and he picked up his phone when I called him. I am really getting worried right now."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Rana said. "I'm sure Seishin is very busy with his errands in the Soul Society, but I am sure he'll return very soon."

"Yeah, just hold tight, Satella. You just got to have a little faith in him is all." Kazuya added.

Satellizer remained silent as she continued to eat her meal. Though she wasn't feeling all talkative, at least she's with her friends keeping her company. After she ate the last of her burger and fries, an announcement was made through the intercom.

"Your attention please… Would Satellizer L. Bridget, Kazuya Aoi and Rana Linchen come to the Office, please?" It was Sister Margaret's voice that caught the three mentioned students' attention. "I repeat: Would Satellizer L. Bridget, Kazuya Aoi and Rana Linchen come to the Office, please?"

"I wonder what Sister Margaret wants with the three of you?" Kaho wondered.

"I'm not sure, but hopefully things will be explained." Kazuya said. "Come on, Rana. You too, Satella."

"I'm coming, Kazuya!" Rana said in a cheerful manner while Satellizer remained quiet as she followed the two who went ahead.

"_I hope Seishin returns safely." _Kaho thought. "_Satellizer's not feeling like herself right now."_

It was merely a few minutes later until Kazuya, Rana and Satellizer arrived to Headmistress Margaret's office. The three were surprised that Kisuke is with her.

"Sister Margaret, what is the news?" Kazuya asked.

"Kisuke received an email on my behalf while I was away at a meeting." Sister Margaret answered. "We are just about to check that out right now."

"Yeah, one second…" Kisuke said as he brought out his phone and plugged the USB to her monitor. On the email, it shows an invitation to an event. "Okay, here's what it reads…"

"_Hello… We have seen your actions from your recent events and we would like to offer you our invitation to a secret base. We have already prepared you a plane to come to our location. Here are the seven students we wish to offer our invitation to: Kazuya Aoi, Rana Linchen, Satellizer L. Bridget, Elizabeth Mably, Chiffon Fairchild, and especially_ _Seishin Samayou. We will look forward to your arrival tonight. -Scarlett Ohara."_

"Scarlett Ohara?" Satellizer wondered. "Do either of you know of her?"

"Kisuke and I haven't officially met her." Margaret answered with a stern look on her face. Her hands were pressed together by the fingertips, pondering on what Scarlett has up her sleeve. "All we do know about Scarlett is that she used to work with an organization called Lab 13, which the Legendary Pandora were born. She personally oversaw the training of your sister, Kazuya."

"Kazuha?" Kazuya gasped before he began to recollect himself as he took in what Margaret has said. "That must when Kazuha has those Stigmata implanted.

"That is right," Kisuke answered. "Before Kazuha died, I did meet her before going into that Nova Clash and asked for a sample of her blood, which is how I was able to make a digital sentient version of her, just like how I made Maria."

"Still, I am thankful that with your talents, Kazuha isn't completely gone." Kazuya said as he remembered seeing her before the last day before Summer Break. Kisuke simply smiled at the young Limiter as his reply.

"It's no problem," Kisuke answered. "I figured you and Seishin would like it. Having Kazuha and Maria as both Seishin's and Satellizer's mentors was my original intention. But after seeing you spending time with your sister, I'm just glad my invention helped give you a second chance to spend time with your sister."

"Something else also got my attention, Headmistress and Mr. Kisuke." Rana said which got their attention. "On that invitation, there are seven people. Aside from Seishin's absence, where is Chiffon, Saeko and Elizabeth?"

"They're on another mission which Chiffon is leading." Sister Margaret answered. "I had them go and pick up some new students who will be joining West Genetics soon. When they return, I'll talk with them."

"In the meantime, you three will accept the invitation and head to that disclosed location." Kisuke said. "I'll be placing mini-trackers on you so that Saeko, Elizabeth, and Chiffon will know. Best you get ready; you'll be leaving in the next hour."

"Understood." Kazuya answered with Satellizer and Rana agreeing.

"...and also, keep an eye on Scarlett." Sister Margaret said with a stern look on her face before she rose from her seat. "I may not know what she has planned. But whatever it is, be on your toes. Be safe, all of you."

"We will." Kazuya, Satellizer, and Rana answered. An hour later, the three approached the air cruiser parked out on the Helipad. Two men dressed in black bulletproof vests, matching baggy pants, and helmets concealing their faces. Kazuya stood in front of them, wearing his light brown Parka jacket. Both Rana and Satellizer wore sleeveless vests as they stood alongside the young Limiter. Each of them has a suitcase with some of their belongings

"Are you the two, from the invitation that will escort us?" Rana kindly asked them.

"Yes, young lady. Right this way, we'll be preparing for take-off in a few minutes." One of the two men answered. The three nodded before they all got on the air carrier. After a few minutes of waiting, the Cargo Cruiser took off.

A long ride later, the Cargo Cruiser flew through the cold frigid air. The wind was howling, snow falling non-stop, and the visuals from the carrier are becoming difficult to see.

"Chevalier Alaskan Control, this is Osprey-ZZ01. Maintaining Flight level 9000." One of the pilots said in their communicator.

Elsewhere, Rana, Kazuya, and Satellizer saw the cold environment from the windows and deduced that their location is held in the Arctic.

"It looks like the location is held in Alaska, according to what we're looking at." Kazuya said.

"What event is being held in a place like Alaska?" Rana rhetorically asked. "I just wish it was in a warmer place. Hold me, Kazuya."

"Aw, Rana… Not right now, okay? I don't want Satella to feel even more depressed right now." Kazuya said as he briefly looked at Satellizer who remained quiet all this time.

"Oh, sorry." Rana said who blushed out of embarrassment. She turned to Satellizer and see if she could cheer her up. "Umm, Satellizer? Want us to talk with you? Maybe lighten the mood you're in?"

"As much as I want to, not right now." Satellizer said which made Kazuya and Rana worried. Kazuya knew that she's still worried about Seishin, hoping that he's alright. She knows that Seishin is busy, but in her consciousness, she's worried that Seishin's might not make it back in time.

"Seishin will come, Satella." Kazuya said which got the blonde Pandora's attention. "He won't turn his back on you."

"I know, Kazuya." Satellizer answered with a small smile. "Thank you for trying to cheer me up a bit."

"No problem. We're here for you, Satella. We're friends, after all." Rana answered while wearing her cheerful smile.

Just then, the three picked up something from the intercoms. The three rose from their seats and called them to see what's up.

"What's going on?" Kazuya asked them.

"We're picking up a distress signal." One of the pilots answered. "We're changing course now and heading to the site."

"A distress signal?" Kazuya wondered. "Could it be a NOVA?"

"A NOVA; out in the cold?" Rana asked. "What would it be doing out there?"

"We're about to find out." Satellizer answered. "Be ready. We'll soon be getting ready to face that thing."

Minutes later, the Cruiser arrived at the site where the distress signal was located at. The pilots activated their high lights and searched for what could be causing the distress signal.

"We're closing in. the cause of the Distress Signal should be right below us." One of the pilots said. "We're getting zero visibility due to the harsh blizzard."

It wasn't long until both the pilots, as well as Satellizer, Kazuya and Rana to spot what was unexpected and strange: An S-Class Nova in the middle of the Blizzard.

"Target sighted. There's an S-Class NOVA sighted." The second pilot said.

"What would an S-Class NOVA be doing here?" Kazuya wondered before he picked up the communicator. "This is Kazuya, did you pick up on the NOVA's Dimensional Particles when it appeared?"

"This blizzard is difficult to navigate through, let alone to combat with a Nova." The first pilot answered before the communication was interrupted when another voice spoke. A feminine voice.

"Don't worry… I got this under control." The feminine voice said. The voice caught Kazuya's attention; Satellizer afterwards.

"Is there someone else on the line?" Kazuya asked with a bit of seriousness in his voice.

"About three kilometers ahead of your location is a Chevalier Petroleum Storage Base." The woman answered. "Your priority is to stop that Type-S and protect that base at all costs."

"How can we stop that NOVA with two Pandora?" Kazuya asked.

"Do not worry, I already have reinforcements heading their way." The woman answered.

"Hmm, very well." Kazuya muttered before he watched Rana pull up her tablet and showed him the map of the Petroleum Storage Base.

"If you fail to save the Petroleum Storage Base, the Destruction of that base will be catastrophic " The woman continued. "The Petroleum's base will cause widespread seawater contamination. You must hurry… You're the only ones who can stop that from happening."

"The wind is too choppy to make a safe landing." The second pilot said. "Once the hatch opens, you'll commence combat operations immediately."

"Can someone translate what that means?"

"In other words, we must get ready. Once the hatch opens, we'll start fighting." Satellizer said as she stood beside them, waiting for the hatch to open, "Remember the Nova Clash when Ōko Yushima invaded West Genetics last semester?"

"Oh, yeah... I remember that fight, and the Nova we slew." Rana remembered every but of the Clash, as well as Seishin's sacrifice and resurrection. "Okay, now I know what to do. Are you ready, Kazuya? Satellizer?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." Kazuya said, before the two turned to Satellizer who remained quiet for a brief moment. As they got to get a closer look, Satellizer was mentally meditating while standing still. Satellizer took a deep breath for four seconds and held it in for three more seconds. On the eighth second, she exhaled before opening her eyes, brimming with seriousness. For that brief second, Kazuya and Rana saw a little bit of Seishin within her.

"Sa Ikouzu." Satellizer said with a calm but serious voice.

The moment the cargo cruiser lowered Kazuya pulled the lever and the hatch opened, the three immediately jumped out of the cruiser and safely landed in the snow. The pilots who watched them land in the snow wished them luck before it took off. The three set their sights on the roaming Type-S NOVA heading for the Petroleum Storage Base. As the alien was making its way to the Storage Base, three large black fighter planes targeted the NOVA and dropped multiple bombs on the Type-S. However, the barrage of bombs barrelling down from the planes was ineffective against the armored alien.

"Reinforcements are here already?" Satellizer wondered as she, Kazuya and Rana all watched.

"I don't know, but their attacks don't seem to affect the NOVA." Kazuya answered. "We need to stop it before it does anything to the base."

"How can we do this?" Rana asked.

"I have a plan, but we have to get close. Let's go!" Kazuya said before he started to run.

"Right!" The girls answered before they followed him.

Elsewhere, someone was watching the whole thing from a large monitor, the size of a car. On the screen it shows, the Nova making its approach to the Storage Base, the planes that are attacking the NOVA, and a large map of the area. In the office chair was a woman; ...not just any woman, but a woman of average height, mauve-colored hair and a somewhat slight build, though well-endowed wearing a royal blue top, a black knee-length skirt and her knee-high lab coat that covered her physique.

"All units, this is Mission Control." The computer said. "Proceed to Combat Area; the target is in sight. I repeat, Target is in sight."

A smirk was shown as she watched everything coming together. She watched as the planes were attacking the NOVA before a second Nova appeared out of thin air.

"_Everything's falling right into place; all that's left are the three students I invited." _The woman now known as Scarlett Ohara thought. "_Better call the students and show them what's happening."_

Scarlett used the communicator built into her keyboard and contacted her students. At the same time, those students were in the middle of getting a shower.

"It's about to start," Scarlett said, which got the attention of four other Pandora.

Back in the battle, Satellizer, Kazuya, and Rana got close to the site where the Nova's at. The fighter places continued to attack the NOVA with all they got, but it was ineffective due to its armor. A second later, the NOVA released a large Freezing field big enough to cover the base, but Kazuya; with his quick thinking and improved reaction, released his Freezing area to counter the NOVA's, and shattered it with ease. The NOVA immediately turned to spot Kazuya, Satellizer and Rana who was responsible for the NOVA's Freezing Area to be shattered so quickly.

Meanwhile Scarlett finally spots Kazuya, Rana and Satellizer with one of her many hidden cameras. The scientist smirked as she watched them holding their ground as the NOVA makes its approach. At the same time, the four students that she called arrived at the office. The one on the far left was a dark-tanned skinned woman with black hair that ran past her shoulder blades. The second one, standing on the far right was a slender woman with short purple hair and pink eyes. The third one has a slender, voluptuous figure, brown eyes, scarlet hair that ran down her back and part of her front strands covered her right eye despite the eyepatch, and the fourth was a tall young woman with long silver hair that ran down the middle of her back with one bang colored crimson and that's covering her forehead and right eye. Each of them wore their E-Pandora battle attire, which consists of black skirts, tan stockings, combat boots and mahogany jackets with white stripes; two on the sleeve, and a V-Shaped line around their minorly-exposed cleavage.

"Finally, the show can begin." Scarlett said as she zoomed in the camera. "Watch closely ladies."

"So that's her…" The silver-haired Pandora said as her hazel eyes glared at Satellizer. "She's the one who protected West Genetics in the infamous 10th Nova Clash."

"You are partially right," Scarlett said. "There are others who helped against the fight. But there is one in particular that is different than the others. _Very…_ _Different._ Just keep watching."

The others remained quiet as they watched what happens next. Back in the scene of the fight, the planes continued their assault against the invading Nova. They even had to resort to using Trace Missiles against the armored alien and still it didn't have any effect as it slowly approaches Satellizer, Kazuya and Rana.

"They even have Trace Missiles, too?" Kazuya said. "It's almost like they're too prepared."

"Rana!" Satellizer called out to her. Rana immediately understood what she and Satellizer had to do.

"Right!" She responded.

"Volt Weapon, Deploy!" The two girls immediately materialized their volt weapons. Rana with her armored boots and gloves, which she calls Shinen. Satellizer brought out her NOVA Blood, a long mid-handled blade, and what's different, is that she materialized only one of her blades.

"Satellizer, why aren't you using your Dual Mode?" Rana asked.

"During my training with Maria and Kazuha, they noticed that when I used Dual Mode, it relies on full mental concentration and precision when I face an enemy, unlike when using just one." Satellizer answered. "When I used it against Seishin in the Spring Carnival, I was focused on the fight. ...and again when Ōko Yushima attacked our school."

"Did Kazuha and Maria helped master your mental concentration?" Kazuya asked her.

"They did, but for right now, I'll stick with using one NOVA Blood." Satellizer answered. "Kazuya, you help create a plan during the 10th Nova Clash. Do you have one thought up right now?"

"Give me a second," Kazuya said as he looked around until he spotted a gully not far from them. "Okay, I got one. Satella, I'm gonna need you to divert the NOVA's attention to you and have it follow you through that gully.. Can you do that?"

"No problem." Satellizer answered.

"Then while the NOVA's in that gully, Rana will use her Shinen to smash one of the sides of the walls and bury it in the snow and ice." Kazuya continued. "If anything goes haywire, I got your back!"

"That's a pretty good plan." Rana said and Satellizer giving him a nod of agreement.

"Alright, let's go!" Kazuya said as the team scattered; Kazuya with Rana, heading for the top of the gully and Satellizer heading for the Nova. Once Satellizer got the Nova's attention, she ran back with the armored alien following her.

Back at the lab, Scarlett and the four other students continued to watch as Satellizer ran down the snowy path through the camera that is put into the NOVA. Satellizer flawlessly evades the NOVA's arms with ease and severs three of them with little effort. Kazuya unleashed his Freezing with perfect timing as the NOVA was about to use it again. The two gave each other a thumbs-up before Satellizer resumed running.

A minute later, Satellizer and the NOVA reached the center of the gully, her left eye caught a glimpse of Rana standing at the top of the gully, waiting for the signal.

"Rana, NOW!" Satellizer cried before she used her Accel Turn to escape. Rana jumped into the air, awakening her Transcendence.

"Sacred Gate Eight Extremities Fist!" Rana cried before she slammed her fist into the ice. The ice before her shattered and fell, burying the NOVA in it. Once the NOVA's been trapped within the buried ice, Satellizer safely landed beside Rana,

"Well, compared to our other victories, this one is actually pretty easy." Rana said as she deactivated her Holy Gates.

"Yeah, a little too easy." Satellizer said. Kazuya arrived soon afterward. The three took another look before they took a moment to relax. ...only until they heard rumbling, A Nova's tendril broke out of the rubble and attempts to attack Kazuya, Satellizer used her Accel Turn for speed and shoved Kazuya out of the way before she was able to dodge it. ...barely. Her uniform was torn in the evasion; her skirt was ripped to shreds and what's left barely covered her legs and exposed panties. Her left sleeve was torn and the front of her dress; covering her chest was damaged a little, but not exposing her assets, miraculously. As Satellizer got up, she suddenly saw the tendril inches from her head, aiming to kill. Satellizer managed to materialize her volt weapon, but she was too late to react. Just as the tendril was about to strike the blonde beauty, help has arrived at last as a clawed gauntlet crushed it to pieces. It was then she was surprised to see Chiffon Fairchild just in the nick of time.

"Chiffon Fairchild!" Satellizer gasped before she turned to see the Nova emerging from the rubble. Just then, a set of lasers struck the NOVA, flinching it in the process. The three then saw another familiar face. It was none other than Elizabeth Mably with her Volt Weapon in the form of two mini satellites shaped like hand-sized stigmata: Asymmetrical Strafing.

"...and Elizabeth Mably, too." Kazuya said, until three more people arrived to help Kazuya up. One was a tall blue-eyed woman with purple hair that's tied into a ponytail and a sizably endowed bust. "Saeko! You're here, too!"

"It's great to see you again, Kazuya." Saeko smiled as she helped him up. Alongside her with two other limiters. Elizabeth's limiter Andre and another limiter. He has brown hair and grey eyes and all other Limiters, he has on the usual Limiter Uniform.

"I'm glad you three are okay." The other Limiter said with a smile.

"Yeah. I'm alright, Eugene." Kazuya smiled back.

"Andre, take good care of them, please." Elizabeth said to her limiter with a warm smile on her face.

"Whatever you say, my lady." Andre kindly replied as he placed his right hand on his chest and bowed.

"Satellizer and Rana, you're on Decoy Duty." Chiffon said to them. "I'll charge in as Striker. Saeko, you sever any of the NOVA's arms that come close to us. Elizabeth, you're the finisher."

"Right, let's put an end to this thing!" Elizabeth answered before the two ladies charged in with their Accel Turns. The NOVA brought out its blade arms in an attempt to stop Chiffon and Elizabeth, but Saeko using her No-Interval Double Accel and severed the blade arms with ease.

"Eugene, get ready!" Chiffon said.

"You can always count on me, ma'am!" Eugene kindly replied.

"NOW, EREINBAR SET!" The two said in unison as they began to glow in a blue aura, telepathically connecting to each other. Eugene spotted the NOVA attempting to cast a Freezing Area, but Eugene, Kazuya and Andre simultaneously casted their Freezing areas to cancel out the NOVA's. With the Nova's Freezing Area canceled out, Chiffon makes her move as she breaks the armor with ease, revealing its core. But something has caught her eye about its core.

"Wait… This NOVA; I should have known!" Chiffon said before she used her Accel Turn seconds before Elizabeth fired her lasers at the core, destroying it with ease and leaving a large explosion in its place.

Back in the lab, Scarlett has successfully gotten the recorded footage of Satellizer, Rana, Kazuya, Chiffon, Saeko, and Elizabeth.

"Combat Sequence has been concluded." The computer said. "Target is destroyed. Repeat: Target is destroyed."

"West Genetics' Pandora are even stronger than the rumors say," Scarlett said as she wore a calm smirk on her face as she and the other four students continued watching. "Gengo Aoi is a resident from Japan, as well as Maria Lancelot's Holy Remains within the Ravensbourne Nucleotide. Kisuke Urahara, a Candy-shop owner of Karakura Town also works closely with West Genetics. We have some pretty interesting Pandora from different places that have gathered there."

"Prestigious, huh?" The pink-haired Pandora said. "More like spoiled brats."

"Settle down, Jina." Scarlett said to the now named pink-haired Pandora. "Now I have one more test. Jina, Rattle, and Amelia, let's see how well are the Pandora are when they are against four Type-S NOVAs. However, there is one more person I'm waiting to see. Hopefully, _he'll_ soon show up."

"He?" Amelia questioned while she, Rattle and Jina watched as Scarlett began typing on her keyboard new codes, initiating one last Combat Sequence.

Back at the Petroleum Storage Base, Chiffon and the others all looked at the remains of the destroyed Nova. They all soon spot the NOVA's core.

"It's a bit strange…" Elizabeth said.

"So you noticed too, Elizabeth?" Chiffon questioned.

"Yes, I have…" Elizabeth answered.

"Rumour has it that they've been developing these Nova dummies here in Alaska." Chiffon said.

"If you look at it this way, this is basically a test run for us," Elizabeth said. "It makes sense that they've been overly prepared."

"So you're saying that they went to all this trouble to send us down here, keep us completely in the dark, and fake a distress call, just to involve us in an exercise?" Satellizer questioned them while she glared at the remains.

"Actually this is all related to Disaster Relief, according to Elizabeth." Chiffon said.

"Whatever the reason, one thing's for sure: Someone's trying to test us." Elizabeth said with a calm smile, "and my gut tells me that this is just the beginning."

Saeko watched as Chiffon, Satellizer, Kazuya, Elizabeth and the limiters took a moment to breath, but just then, Saeko's inner self picked up something coming.

"Something's coming up, brace yourselves!" Saeko cried which got everyone's attention as they turned to the right and saw four portals appearing. Seconds after, four Type-S NOVAs appeared.

"Looks like our test has a bonus round." Satellizer said as she, Elizabeth, Rana, Chiffon, and Saeko all materialized their Volt Weapons.

"Everyone, get ready!" Chiffon said as they all prepared themselves as they watched the NOVA was preparing to use their Particle Beams. ...only until they saw a white light behind them. It was a long row of sliding doors floating in the air moving like it's playing a film until it stopped. As the doors open, a shockwave burst through the air as a red blur flew like a speeding bullet and struck the NOVA's core, easily destroying it with just a punch. Just then, he appeared in front of them, revealing himself to the others. And when he did, smiles were formed.

"You ladies and fellas did great out there. Just take your time and relax. I'll take it from here."

"Seishin!" Rana cried as she and Saeko jumped in sheer joy, Elizabeth and Chiffon with their Limiters smiled and Satellizer wiped her tears off her, happy that Seishin's back.

**(Now Playing Killin' Floor by Blues Saraceno)**

"Alright, you NOVAs! Time I send you to the scrap heap!" Seishin said as he ran towards the NOVAs while he generated his Volt Weapon, in the form of his Bankai: Banningsouru Reddonouva. He saw one of the Nova cast a Freezing Area, so he immediately used his No-Interval Double Accel to dodge the field. The NOVAs looked around to locate where Seishin is at. Just then, Seishin began using his Accel-Tempest, making multiple afterimages while going even faster.

The NOVA couldn't read Seishin's movements as he went faster than humanly possible. The real Seishin appeared high in the sky before diving downward. The middle NOVA managed to spot him and used its blade arms to cut him to shreds, but it was too late as Seishin penetrated it from the head, through the core, and out its back. His eyes were set on the NOVA on the left. Seishin used his Accel Turn as a boost to his already quick speed. The NOVA prepared to fire its Particle beam at him, but Seishin has other plans. The moment the beam was fired, Seishin immediately used his No-Interval Triple Accel to dodge it with ease and watched it hit and destroy the NOVA on the far right. Now it's down to him and the last remaining NOVA. It brought out its blade arms in an attempt to stop him while it charges up for one more Particle Beam. Seishin immediately used Tenburinjin and easily cuts down the blade arms with precise effort. Just as it was about to use the Particle Beam. Seishin used his Quadruple Accel and used Senmaioroshi and sliced the final NOVA until it was nothing but a pile of miniature pieces of metal.

**(Song Ended)**

Back at the lab, Scarlett, Jina, Rattle, and Amelia, witnessed Seishin's strength firsthand. Scarlett smirked, but Jina, Rattle, and Amelia were awestruck that one man was capable of defeating four NOVAs with ease.

"Jina, Rattle, Amelia… What you see is a _Special_ type of Pandora. That man right there, he helped lead the fight against the NOVA Clash back at West Genetics…" Scarlett continued. "He's the first and only male who's been so far with the Stigmata Initiation. He's what you call… _Special War Power." _

"Special War Power?" Jina questioned. "Explain?"

"Special War Powers are exceptional individuals chosen for a very specific quality," Scarlett explained. "Those people possessing that power is what makes them an '_Unknown Variable."_

"So that man there is an Unknown Variable, able to turn the tide against the NOVA?" Amelia questioned her opinion. She was surprised that there's someone that's more than capable to turn the tide in the NOVA Clashes.

"He is…" Scarlett answered as she rose from her seat. "More will be explained about it later. Right now, it's time to invite them in."

Back at the Storage Base, Seishin returned to the others once he deactivated his weapon, wearing his cheerful smile once more.

"I left for a few days and I have sensed that you all have gotten stronger." Seishin said as he looked around looking at his friends and his girlfriends. "Kazuya, your Freezing has improved tenfold! Rana, your Shinen is growing more and more impressive. Chiffon and Elizabeth, need I say more… You two and your limiters have grown in more ways than one. Even Saeko has greatly improved; both of her halves. ...and I haven't forgotten Satella also. I know she's grown more powerful. Her combat skills have already rivaled mine, after all. All in all, I'm glad you all became more powerful."

"Sei-kun!" Chiffon was the first to rush up to the young man with Saeko following. They wrapped their arms around his waist and embraced him tightly. Eugene approached him and happily fist-bumped with him.

"It's great to see you once again, Seishin." Eugene said.

"Likewise, Eugene." Seishin replied before the two shared a chuckle. He shifted his eyes and saw Elizabeth and Andre approaching him.

"Welcome back!" Rana cried.

"It's great to be back, Rana." Seishin answered before he saw Satellizer approaching him while restoring her uniform. Saeko and Chiffon freed him and stood aside to see what's next. "Satellizer, I'm sorry to worry you. I know you are mad, and I-"

Seishin froze for a second, thinking he was going to get clobbered bt Satellizer for his long absence. Instead, he was wrapped in her arms. Seishin blushed at the warm embrace Satellizer's giving him. It was then that Seishin heard her silent weeping; tears ran down from her closed eyes.

"You're back, and that's all that matters to me, Seishin." Satellizer said as she pulled back and looked at her with teary eyes. Seishin smiled as he gently wiped her tears and then caressed her right cheek. A blush appeared on her face as she gazed at Seishin's bright red eyes before the two leaned in and kissed. Elizabeth and Andre, Saeko, Chiffon and Eugene, Rana and Kazuya all smiled as they saw Satellizer and Seishin reunited.

"Thank you, Satella." Seishin replied before he felt a heavy punch in his gut.

"But the next time you get me worried, I'll punish you. Starting with having no romantic nights with me for a week."

"...noted." Seishin said while cringing, holding his gut from the punch she gave him. Seishin fell to his knees and then head-first into the snow. "Ow…"

"Aw, come on Satella." Saeko said. "Don't be so hard on Seishin. He just returned from the Soul Society, after all."

"You may be right." Satellizer said before she helped Seishin back up. "Sorry again, Seishin."

"It's… okay." Seishin answered took a deep breath as he endured the pain. "I deserved that."

"So, Sei-kun… Did you get the invite?" Chiffon asked him.

"Invite? What invite?" He asked back.

"Did Kisuke or the Headmistress send you anything?" Rana asked which Seishin shook his head, answering "No." "So, how did you find us."

"I sensed your reiatsu while I was running through the Precipice Realm, en route to the World of the Living." Seishin answered. "It wasn't easy to find, took me time to find you until I managed to pinpoint your location. Then I immediately opened the Senkaimon, in time to see you against the NOVA."

"Well, to give you the abridged version of this long story, the seven of us here were invited to an event at a secret base here in Alaska," Elizabeth said. "The Distress Signal we all picked up was a fake, the NOVA we faced were test dummies and what we were in was a Combat Sequence."

"That summed it up. Typical." Seishin scoffed at what had happened. Just then he and the others saw a black helicopter approaching their location. Satellizer then approached him with something on her mind.

"Seishin, I was wondering. What were you doing in the Soul Society that took you so long?" Satellizer asked.

"Yeah, I'll tell you what happened when we get on," Seishin answered. "Kisuke also texted me about the Carnival and what happened. Congrats on being in the Top Six, Satella."

"Hearing that from you means a lot," Satellizer said as she stood beside him with her hand wrapped in his. "Thank you, my King."

"Hehe… My pleasure, My Queen." Seishin replied.


End file.
